Dear Natsu
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: *Slight chapter 465 spoilers!* About a year has passed since Zeref and END were defeated. A saddened Lucy has been writing letters to Natsu everyday. On a whim, she makes a wish. What happens when her wish comes true?


_Dear Natsu,_

 _It's been about a year since we defeated Zeref and you disappeared. We won the Grand Magic Games again! Yours truly took your place. Although I am glad I didn't face anybody extremely hard like Rogue or Minerva. Gray and Juvia are together now, much to Lyon's dismay. They look so happy together, even if Gray doesn't always admit it. Gajeel and Levy are together too! The there's Erza... Sometimes I think she sneaks out to see Jellal... Let's see... Ren and Sherry were married! Although that's a given since they were engaged for a while. I don't have anything else in relationships. Although you probably wouldn't want to hear about them anyways... This is the two year anniversary of the dragon attack. I can't believe how much I've grown since then! The Eclipse Gate, that's where the dragon slayers came from, isn't it? I don't blame my mother for opening it. I mean, I got to meet you. Natsu, Happy misses you. All of us miss you. And I do too._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Lucy_

Lucy folds up her letter and places it in her pocket. She didn't have any envelopes on her since she was at the party celebrating Fairy Tail's win at the games. It was loud and noisy, typical of a Fairy Tail party (even with the other guilds there). Lucy had decided to step out on the balcony for some fresh air and to write to Natsu. Now she writes two letters a day, one to her mom and one to Natsu. Of course the letters were kept in separate boxes.

"Lucy! Are you going to come inside?" Happy calls. After Natsu disappeared, Happy was devastated. He would go home with Lucy and eventually he flat out moved in. It's a hassle since everything had a faint smell of fish. Although Lucy may be annoyed by it at times, she really didn't want Happy leaving her too.

"One second Happy. I want to enjoy my last moments of peace." Lucy smiles sadly.

Happy nods before reentering the building. Lucy place her elbows on the balcony railing and sighs. She was lonely. She stared up at the stars, finding the constellations and wondering what the celestial spirit associated with it was like, or just thinking about her own spirits. That's when a glimmer of light went by.

"A shooting star!" Lucy gasps. She squeezes her eyes shut and quickly says, "I wish Natsu was back. I wish Natsu was back. I wish Natsu was back." the star disappeared the moment she opened her eyes. Smiling fondly, she starts walking back inside. But then, in the corner of her eye, she saw another bright light. She turned back around to see another, a larger, shooting star. She could feel the magic energy radiating off of this one even though it was a little far off. It looked as if it was going to crash in the outskirt of Crocus. In the middle of the shooting star, she thought she saw something that made her squint. Something distinct. Something a dark color on top of pink. Devil horns and wings... A white scarf that bellowed as it fell... Pink hair! The sudden revelation hit Lucy.

"Natsu!" she yells. She throws open the doors separating the balcony from the rest of the party. Erza and Wendy stood nearby.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Erza asks.

"N-N-N-Natsu!" Lucy pants. "I saw Natsu!"

"Natsu?" both Erza and Wendy ask. They exchange looks. Lucy grabs both of them and pulls them to the balcony.

"Look!" she points to the object falling from the sky.

"Why do you think that's Natsu?" Erza squints. Suddenly Wendy gasps.

"That smell... It belongs to Natsu! It really is Natsu!" Wendy shouts.

"Really? Lucy, forgive me for doubting you." Erza says. "It's going to land in the outskirts of Crocus! Let's go get him!" they nod and rush out. They rush past people from other guilds and their own guildmates.

"Where are you guys going?" Gray asks. He was standing with Juvia and Lyon.

"Natsu's back!" Wendy cheers with glee. Gray and Lyon's eyes widen and Juvia gasps.

"I'm coming with you." Gray follows after the girls.

"Juvia's coming too!" Juvia follows pursuit.

"Did you say Salamander is back?" Gajeel asks as the group passes.

This was how the rest of the party found out. It wasn't long until most of Fairy Tail rushed out of the building, chasing a star. Mages from Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Cuatro Cerberus, and even Loke joined in their pursuit! They chased the star through the streets, past people, buildings, Mercurius (where Princess Hisui, Arcadios, and others joined) with Lucy in the lead. Then they got into the forest. Trees blocked their sight of the star, but the dragon slayers were able to smell him completely. The large group got to a large clearing. No trees in sight and a clear view of the falling Natsu. He was close to crashing into the earth now. Happy grabbed Lucy and flew up. When close enough, Lucy grabbed onto him.

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Lucy pleads.

"Natsu!" Happy grabs Natsu's back, flapping his wings fiercely. Although Natsu had wings of his own, Happy didn't could feel the scorching heat radiating from him. It didn't matter. Only one thing was going through their minds. Save Natsu. Slowly, but surely, Natsu opened his eyes. His horns and wings disappeared and the heat and fire around him died down.

"Huh? Lucy? Happy?"

"Natsu!" both of them cry.

"Are we... Falling?" he asks. It was true. By now the three were falling at an alarming rate.

"Natsu!" they look down to see Gray and Erza nearby. As they reached the ground, they were there to catch them. Not just Gray and Erza. Even with Erza's superhuman strength, she couldn't completely stop the impact. That's why they were there to help. The guilds that followed. Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Laxus, Makarov, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Mest, Levy, Jet, Droy, Loke, Laki, Kinana, Cana, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Toby, Yuka, Millianna, Kagura, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Nichiya, Bacchus, and those who didn't catch joined in the joy. The entanglement of mages laughed. Laughed because Natsu was back. They laughed and cried. Not a single eye was dry after that because Natsu was back.

"Natsu... You're here." Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest.

"Hey sorry for being late Lucy." Natsu grins. Lucy smiled, tears running down her face.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I've been a Fairy Tail member for about two years now. In that time, I've laughed and I've cried, I've had adventures and I've had lazy days. But today is the day I'll never forget. Today is the day Natsu came back to me. To all of us. And there's nothing that will ever outrank today._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

* * *

 **Just so you know, this will most likely not happen. I've been playing with this idea for a while, but then after today's chapter I decided to make it into a short little two-shot.**


End file.
